Jade, a Real Horny Woman
by Xemtlenc
Summary: For most of you who have it probably imagine, this is one of the biggest fantasies of a known actress/celebrity: Jade West. Rated M for obvious reasons. [Text re-published, following a mistake I did not see]


**A/N: It is narrated in the first person (I chose Damon, random), this way, you can imagine being in the place of the person with Jade.**

 **Oh, I want to tell you that I have not seen "Sex & Drugs & Rock & Roll", so do not be shocked if I changed some things in this series.**

 **...**

 **Jade, a real horny woman**

 **Year 2015  
** **POV Damon**

It all started during a day of boring classes.

My name is Damon, I'm 20 years and my passions: the tennis but mostly, the cinema. My friends always told me I had a gift for acting. It was at the end of the school day, on my way at home, I met a producer who had already over forty.

He had already heard of my talents by a friend who had seen my prowess in several plays (I do some acting, it relaxes me).

I did not know what to expect me the next day I had to go to his studio to pass a test. I certainly did not expect what really happened to me that day.

 **...**

When I arrived at the studio, the producer was already there.

He welcomed me and showed me around the studio, when I saw in the distance, a girl should not be far from my age, she was really hot. I was not dreaming, Jade West was here, alias "Callie Ross" one of my favorite movies "Killing Daddy". She was so beautiful, so radiant, a physical with perfect shapes.

I had rarely seen such a sexy girl, to not be vulgar.

I was very surprised to see her.

"Daniel? It's Jade West? I'm not dreaming?" I asked Daniel (the producer) so I was not dreaming. He nods.  
"Jade has got a new role in this new series "Sex & Drugs & Rock & Roll" and the shooting began it an hour ago. I had not told you, since you're also you play in this series. You're on trial and if you do not do the deal, another will take your place and it will surely Beck Oliver if you know what I mean. you'll have to be good, very good."

Beck Oliver is also a famous actor, it was the ex-boyfriend of Jade.

In short, I was a bit zapped all in my head and my thoughts were elsewhere. I admit that my cock was already beginning to heat grave at the thought of playing with the beautiful Jade and her perfect lips. The dialogue with Daniel was not finished and I was shocked at the news, but also very excited.

"Me? Playing in the same series that Jade West?"  
"Yes, seize your opportunity. You will play the role of the lover and if you do what has been said to you, everything will go well for you. You've already simulated crying and sadness?"  
"Yes I know how."  
"So we go up, we will go in no time."

* * *

I executed, a little shy but it had to go!

I introduced myself and kisses the cheek of Jade, she was dressed in a very sexy leggings and a black shirt. She asked me my name quite a sexy voice.

"Hi, my name is Jade and you? You okay?"  
"Yes, nice to meet you, I loved your role in "Killing Daddy". My name is Damon."  
"Okay, that's nice of you and you're rather cannon like boy, we should have fun together on the studio."  
"I really hope so and I will give it my all."

I felt Jade very captivated by me, and rather under my charm after our first scenes played together.

At the first break, we have lunch together and have more knowledge. We talked of many things but I mostly retained she liked me a lot and already slipped me two-three compliments. She also told me about her affair with her latest boyfriend rather hot, she makes me have confidence. When I stared at her ass rather firm and round, I could not prevent myself have an erection very hard.

At the end of the break, I went to the bathroom but I heard groans in the girls' bathroom.

Enough curious as boy, I spied discreetly in ninja mode. Under the door, I could notice the shoes of Jade. She fingering herself the pussy before returning to the shooting, I do not know if it's me, but I made of the effect at this little slut. I had one wish, it was to go and fuck her good as it should at this bitch. She must be serious missing.

Finally, the turning start again and she was here as if nothing had happened. It excited me so much and I only had dirty thoughts in mind.

At the end of filming, Daniel was quite happy with me and we said, Jade and me, that we remember soon enough for the future.

Just before leaving, Jade was following me, I was spirited to goat home while remembering this crazy day. Yet, it was not over.

"Damon, DAMON!" Jade calls me.  
"Yes Jade? You go through there to go home?"  
"No, I wanted to tell you something" she smiled me mischievously "I know you know."  
"What?"  
"Does not be innocent, I heard you that you were here when I was in the bathroom. It is not serious but right now, I am in need of affection and ..."  
"Sex...?"  
"Yep! That would tell you we practice a little on the last love scene of the episode, we will have to play the scene where we we reconciled and kissing."  
"I would."

* * *

We were close to a secluded place with trees and there was no one in sight.

We were excited both, laughed a lot, my erection was very hard and she was in a crazy state. Her cheeks were pink, her hair a little loose and she was sweating a little. Jade gave me advice for this famous scene and the turn became very hot. We were very tactile, see much because it was already 2 minutes we played the scene and she put her tongue at each kiss and every one of her hands at my dick very hard.

We had the same idea in mind.

The famous Jade West was excited, and with me in more. We began to move to higher act, we caressed each other, she with my dick and my abs, and me with her gross firm breasts and her clit. She was already wet and I feel it's been a while she prepared her coup.

I asked her to undress and masturbate me. My cock was ultra-hot and she was going up-and-down extra. She began to suck me divinely, I took my foot with her. She swallowed almost everything in her throat. She did it so well, she already has experience in the field.

While she was sucking me, I watched the horizon, you never know as we were not so far from the studio.

It was my turn to reward her, she lay in a patch of grass while I began to make her a cunnilingus, her pussy was wet and she liked it. We were even in position of 69 in a moment, it was too good.

The enjoyment began to come.

It should not delay because the missionary position haunted my head and with Jade in more, I wanted to fuck her as ever, for she forgets her ex boyfriend. This was the case, I was doing so dream that she screamed with pleasure. We would finally cum together.

I empty all my seed on her face, holding her hair wildly, she waited mouth open before me, kneeling with a smile and a slut look.

Then, she drank all without leaving a drop ... no mess she told me.

 **...**

At the end of our lovemaking, we became "sexfriends" outside the shootings.

We'll see you as soon as we can, and we were changing location every time to spice up our sex life.

What magical moments I could live with Jade West, my friends had trouble believing me ...

 **...**

 **A/N: Here, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
